Somewhere I Belong
by Grief Euphoria
Summary: Sort of – My version to HBP. Draco is woeful, the Dark Lord want him to become a Death Eater, Draco’s absolutely don’t want to be one of his followers, what should he do? HPDM do not mix up with DMHP! I guess it have his own OOCness...


**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating:**

**Summary: Sort of – My version to HBP. Draco is woeful, the Dark Lord want him to become a Death Eater, Draco's absolutely don't want to be one of his followers, what should he do? HPDM (do not mix up with DMHP!)**

**Length: 2,518**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they're all Rowling.**

**Status: **WIP

**A/N: **There will be some quotes from HBP. And I happen to use a little in France if you don't mind, it's more for the nicknames and nasty names, but it would not be on general base.

Another thing, English it is not my first language, so there is a possibility for mistakes in the Grammar or wrong words. So I'd like a Betta, if someone volunteers…

**Chapter one**

Draco Malfoy's summer brake had been terrible; his father arrested and put up at Azkaban, his mother decide to ignore him totally, and the Dark Lord start to annoying him.

The Dark Lord want him to be one of is followers, he want to assign him to one specific task that only he could make it the better; murder Albus Dumbledore.

Although he hates the Dumb-dork, he couldn't just kill him. Also, he was the mentor of the Boy-Who-Live, Harry Potter. The boy he from some weird reason likes.

It all starts in fourth year, or maybe before that? He knew when he reject him in first year he felt disappointment and sadness, but from other side, yes, he did behave like an arse, so what he can expect?

All this years he had been behaving like an arse, to him. But it was especially from the pain and the jealousy that he chooses the Weasels and the Mudblood on him. But again, who'll want to befriend with him? Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, Zabini, Nott and the rest were just with him because his father and the Malfoy name. He hates them. The Golden Trio is… the summit of the perfection for him. They look so unite, so happy together, without any problems.

Draco must do something about it. Not to ruin it, but to join it.

Draco really don't want to be a Death Eaters; first of all, he isn't the one to give up all the friends and family he have, just to kill every muggle and mudblood he see (although he is dislike them, he couldn't really murder someone), or kiss anyone's feet, he will not become a slave, of anyone. He like being free, not to depends on someone else, not like that, any way.

And seconds, his father, his right-hand-man, was in prison because of him, and he even didn't try to help him escape. He neglected his own followers, what's the point?

And of course, the ugly tattoo. Who the fuck will want such an ugly tattoo on his forearm? If we're already in tattoos, it should be at list pretty one.

Draco actually wants a tattoo, of a dragon, on his back or biceps. He didn't really didn't know where.

But again, in this summer Draco has back to his old bad habit; a dagger and his wrist.

He came back again to his depression and loneliness, and the worse that his use-to-be-nice mother, start to ignore him. Maybe because of his nowhere father, she felt that she didn't need to talk to her son or comfort him anymore.

The only thing that made him happy a little was his OWLs.

He gets seven 'Outstanding' (in Potion, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Defense Against The Dark Art, Muggle study long story, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes) two 'Exceeds Expectations' (Charms and History of magic) and one 'Acceptable' (Care of Magical Creatures) not even one Fail Grade. It's was a nice day.

When his mother informs him that they'll go to Diagon Alley this Saturday, he thought it will be a nice day too, to go outside of the manor finally.

They got to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop, he decide that he want new robes, not because he taller more this summer (vice versa – he was still 1.75. such a shame, such a short!) – But because he want some.

He just measures a set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves, when he starts his first conversation with his mother to this summer.

"I'm not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_." Oh, yes, much more fun, and no Mother-Hen all the time. He hate when somebody asks something like 'Well? Are you over with that yet?'

And the stupid seller were busy herself with talking instead of doing her job, and she stab him hard on his wrist. MARLIN that hurt. "Watch where you're sticking that pin, Will you!"

And from all people he must saw the 'Monsieur-Doit-Sauver-Le-Monde' with his stupid friends, Le Belette and the Sang de boue.

GOD that'll be embarrassing… and painfully... But his plane… he must do it. And his mother must not be aware of that. He must act now on something that'll not make her attention come up.

His light gray eyes narrowed.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," she must not to notice...

Then the stupid seller said something like 'there's no need to use a language like that! And no wand either!" or something like that, tough. He didn't listening to her in full attention.

_How dare she talk like that to a Malfoy?_

Potter and The Weasel pointing their wand at him. He also heard the mudblood whispered to them, "No, don't, honestky, it's not worth it…"

_Fuck that's scary… I think I made 'em a little angry… that's not good… it'll only make the plan harder… _He sneered. "Yeah, like you'd dare to do magic out of school," and something about Granger's black-eyed that's thing was hilarious...

"Put those away," his mother said coldly to Harry and Ron. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do.

And then Potter has the impudence to answer his mother. "Really?" he takes step forward. He had been taller this summer a lot. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

Draco pale, if Potter will behave like that when he'll try to talk to him, then he screwed.

Madam Malkin did something odd. "Really, you shouldn't accuse – dangerous thing to say – wands away, please!"

But Potter did not lower his wand. Mrs. Malfoy smiled unpleasantly. How dare she, to do this ugly face right before Harry!

"I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of securing, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you." Shit! Did his mother know something about the 'task'?

"Wow… look at that… he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

Well, my turn… "Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" he snarled.

"It's all right, Draco," his mother said to him, restraining him with her thin white fingers upon his shoulder. "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius."

The mudblood nagged to Potter to stop, and then something he didn't understand. Surely his little girlfriend whispered to him some abomination talk.

Disgusting. His heart pinched.

Madam Malkin bent toward Draco, who was still glaring at Potter. "I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just – "

"Ouch!" he bellowed, he slap on her hand away. She was just digging a pin into one deep gash that was just healed slowly. That was fucking hurt! How dare she do it to him twice! "Watch where you're putting your pins, women! Mother! – I don't think I want these anymore –"

He pulled the robes over his head and threw them onto the floor at Madam Malkin's feet.

"You're right, Draco," said Narcissa, with a contemptuous glance at Hermione, "Now I know the kind of scum that shops here… we'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

And with that, they strode out of the shop, Draco taking care to bang as hard as he could into The Weasel on the way out. He nearly reach to his chest, the red-hair must be at list 1.90!

The blond boy followed his mother to another robe shop in another turn.

They buy him several new robes and some of his school equipment, and now Narcissa start doing her own shopping.

_I need to find them before they'll go back home…_

"Mother, I'm going for a minutes to the book shop, I forget a few things that I want to buy. " It was a half-lie.

"Draco, I can't leave you there without any supervision, the danger! Wait for me to come." The tall women said. It is not going to be easy.

"Its okay, Mother, its not so far, I'll be back in a minute, keep doing your shop here, I will be right back." His mother sighed, and let him go.

Out to the street, he immediately located the Golden Trio near the book shop, right in her doors out.

_This is your chance. And the only one. Then don't screw it up!_

When he entered the store, he arrange it like that that he'll be rubbing at Harry, and he puts a note in his hand, when he looked at him in question, Draco just nodded, hoping that he'll read it and not just throw it away.

In the store he buys a few books on Muggle study, he starts took the subject last year, he wanted to know about them, told his father it was because "Knowing the enemy" Thing.

In the note he scribbled, _Harry, please, I need to talk to you immediately. Please meet me on the ally near Olivander's in five more minutes. Do not make yourself visible. Its must be discreet._

_Draco Orion Malfoy._

_P.S – I'm sorry about earlier, I just didn't want my mother suspicious._

He a little shame that he need to plead himself for help, but he must it.

Near Olivander's he glanced to the sides before enter the ally.

There was the Golden Trio, looking curious and suspicious.

_It's good to know that at list they don't so innocent as they may seems._

"What do you want Malfoy? It isn't a waste of time, isn't it?" Harry said.

Draco shook his head, frightened. "No. and it's not a trap ether." He swallows. _This is it_. "I need your help." He looked back; to see if anybody was there to peep.

"What do you mean you need **our** help? What the hell can we help you at?" Harry glance with leer.

"Oh, hell you can… listen, I don't have much time, my mother start being suspicious if I'll don't come back soon. So... just hear me." He said very fast.

"Shoot." The Weasel and Granger looked like they're his bodyguards, quiet and don't moving.

He took deep breath. "As you know, my father's at Azkaban. You-Know-Who is wanted me to join him to his Muggle-Hunt of him. He assigns me a mission. I need to… kill… Dumbledore." He stops to what their reactions are. They looked surprised.

"Then why are you telling those things? Why don't you just wait till the school start and killing Dumbledore? Why don't you join to Voldemort?" ask Granger. Draco shivered as he heard The Name.

"'cause I don't want to become a Death Eater. I saw what they're… doing. It's cruel… and bad. I don't want to become like this. I saw my father's meeting sometimes." He shook his head in horror. "It was a nightmare. And I saw sometimes my mother doing things that I'll never thought she'll do…" he whispered. "I don't want to become like this… the man is psycho!" he continue to whispered, done looking anywhere but his hands. Then he looked desperately at Harry, who just nodded.

"I understand." The raven-hair said. "But right now I need at list a visible prove. Show me your left forearm."

Draco feels some sheepishness. He didn't want to show his forearm; it full with scars and coagulate gashes. He didn't want Harry will see it.

He shook his head. "I don't want you to see it."

"It what, the Mark?" snorted Weasley.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "No it's not. I just don't want you to see… something."

"What it could be that you don't want us to see? Maybe another tattoo just this time it have your boyfriend's name on it?" sneered the Weasel.

Draco took another deep breath, trying not to loose his calm temper. "Please stop your childish behavior, it is not polite. I'm talking seriously."

"He's right Ron, you really should stop this." He heard Granger whispered to the red-head brat.

Harry turn to him again. "Listen, Malfoy, I don't care what d'ya wants to hide, but if you want our help we need to see tour arm." He gets closer and held Draco's hand, and pulls the sleeve up. Draco closed his eyes in defeat.

Granger gasps. On his arm – all over it – were scars everywhere; to the width and to the length of it.

He heard Granger again whispered something to the Weasel.

"I'm sorry… ferret." Say the red-head.

"Ron!" Granger growled. "Shut up, Weasel. I'm tired of your stupid behave." Said Draco, as he's opens his eyes.

He saw Harry frowning. "What?" he snapped at the raven-hair. "Didn't expect it?" he snatches his arm back to himself and pull the sleeve down.

"No." was his answer.

Draco looked down, don't know what to say. "Well, are you gonna help me or not? I really need to go back… my mother will worry." He said finally.

Harry looked pensive. "I should counsels with Dumbledore, be on a guard. I'll write to you back in more few days." He said.

Draco nodded. "Thank you, now I really should return to the bloody women… Good day for you three." He blessed them and run to the shop where he leaved his mother.

"Draco Orion Malfoy! Where in Marlin's beard you were?" His mother demanded.

Draco rolled his eyes, hoping Narccisa wouldn't notice. "I was at Flourish and Blotts' as I told you, there had there terrible cork, I'm sorry Mother for worrying you." He faked regret.

"Well, never mind, lets go home, I need my afternoon rest." His mother snapped.

Four days pass since Diagon ally and no letter from Harry. He starts to worry, what if they don't believe him? What if they don't want to helps him? What if something were happened to them? What if- ?

A nock on the window stops his train of thoughts, in relief feeling he let a whit owl come in.

_Malfoy,_

_I talked to Dumbledore, I don't know what his opinion about what all of this, but he wants you to come to the Leaky Cauldron, on the 21st, Wednesday, two PM._

_If something's up then let us know._

_Also, he said that he recommend that if you can that you should stay there till September 1st._

_H.J. Potter_

Draco excited; Dumbledore want to meet him, maybe he has a chance after all.

He saw that the white owl was still there, _maybe I should get him an answer._

_Potter,_

_I receive your letter, and I think I can get out of home, I don't think if my mother really notices I'm not there or not._

_In anyways, I'll be there._

_Nice owl and, thank you_

_D.O. Malfoy_

He tied the note to the owl's leg, and watches it fly away to its destination, wherever it be.

**A/N:**

I hope you're enjoyed this, I know it's not a very good one, but… sigh

Please review or I'll not continue (such a threat…)

Good day every one :)


End file.
